Economical and environmental concerns, for example, improving efficiency and reducing emissions, are driving an increasing demand for higher gas turbine operating temperatures. The temperature capability of hot section components in gas turbine engines is currently one limitation to improving efficiency and emissions of many gas turbine engines. Improvements in cooling, materials, and coatings may be able to achieve higher inlet temperatures. Therefore, interest in high temperature materials, such as, for example, ceramic-based materials is growing.
One hot section component includes a strip seal. Strip seals, also called feather seals, may be used to eliminate leakage flow between two components arranged adjacently to one another. This may be achieved by the two components having groove recesses in edge faces that lie substantially opposite and adjacent one another. The strip seal seals the gap between the two components by being at least partially received into the groove recesses of the adjacently fitted components to span the gap between the components. The grooved recesses of fitted components often do not perfectly align due to, for example, manufacturing tolerances or thermal expansion.